The Klena Chronicles
by RaggedyWolf
Summary: Jakob Klena was meant to die when he got into a car crash, except he doesn't. He ends up waking up in Harry Potter in 1977. With the knowledge of what happens in the books, what choices will Jakob make? Will he try and save the wizarding world and all those lives that would be lost? Or join forces with Voldemort? The future of the wizarding world rests on Jakob's shoulders.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder boomed in the distance echoing throughout the darkened sky.

My eyes snapped open, and I jolted up. I rubbed by eyes and glanced around. I was in the middle of a cobblestoned alley. All around me there were buildings that I hardly recognised. _Where was I?_ My head throbbed, my left leg couldn't move, and I had cuts all over my body varying in depth. My usual shaggy medium blonde hair was matted with blood, and my already darkish grey blue eyes seemed to be even more dark.

 _"Jakob!" My aunt yelled at me. "Get back here this instant!"_

 _"You're not in charge of me. I'm old enough to make my own decisions," I snarled. I walked towards the front door, grabbing my backpack from the ground._

 _"You're sixteen young man. Barely old enough to take care of yourself," my aunt glared. I swung my backpack onto my back and turned towards my aunt._

 _"Since when have you ever cared about me? It's always about Michael. Look did you see what Michael did? Jakob, you should do more of that," I yelled. "I'm sick and tired of it!"_

 _"Your mum wouldn't want you to do this," my aunt insisted. I glared at my aunt, a fire burning in my eyes. How dare she talk about what my mum wanted. My aunt didn't acknowledge my existence until I was fifteen and my mum died of cancer leaving me with a shrew of an aunt._

 _"Goodbye," I said. I then opened the door and stormed out into the cold London night. I walked to the side garage where my BMX bike was perched against the door. I mounted my bike and pedalled as fast as I could away from the house that only brought me pain._

In a panic, I quickly felt around me for my backpack. It was right next to me thank god. I zipped open the bigger pouch and emptied out its contents to see what I did have. I didn't bother getting off the floor because I could barely move my leg.

I slowly started placing the contents back into my backpack: a grey hooded t-shirt, a pair of jeans, flashlight, pictures with my mum and my dog before they both passed, four cans of mushroom soup (honestly I don't know), a water bottle, beanie, Swiss army knife, and plaid shirt. The wallet though I left out to see what all I had left in it. My eyebrows furrowed as I realised my phone wasn't anywhere to be found. I felt for the floor around me, but it was missing. _What? I had it. I swear to God I had it._

Pushing that thought aside, I opened up my wallet. The picture of me and my dog was still there, but the wallet was oddly heavier. I zipped open the money pouch to find all my money gone, replaced with piles upon piles of coins. I reached into it to grab a coin out, but somehow my arm went further in, at least half a metre. I jumped back, dropping my wallet.

 _No this can't be happening. God please don't say its happening._

Cautiously, I reached down and took and coin and examined it. It was what I thought it was. A galleon.

 _Crap, I'm in Harry Potter. Which means, no._

I glanced up and squinted my eyes. Barely a few metres away from me was The Leaky Cauldron.

 _I pedalled as fast as my legs could go. I couldn't tell how many hours had passed since I left my aunt's house, but it felt like an eternity. I slowed down my pedalling and just cruised down the road. I reckoned it was about midnight since not that many cars were out. I was ready to die to be honest. There really wasn't any other place for me to go, and since I didn't finish high school, there wasn't any jobs I could get that would set me up._

 _I continued riding downtown near a pub when I heard yelling. I couldn't see what people on the side walk was yelling at until it was too late. I saw a car swerve awkwardly around a bend and started driving straight towards me. Panic flooded my sense as I tried to move out of the way. A car going at about 100 kilometres per hour rammed right into the tail of my bike as I tried to get out of the way. It sent me flying a couple metres in which I rolled onto the hard concrete floor and rolled off into a ditch. My world went black._

I grabbed my wallet and zipped it up and stuck it inside my backpack. I crawled over to one of the benches and pulled myself off the floor. My left leg just dangled limply. In pain, I stood up balancing on my right. I swung my backpack onto my back again and hobbled all the way over to The Leaky Cauldron. Leaning against the wall next to The Leaky Cauldron entrance, I knocked on the door.

I heard shuffling inside before the door was opened by a tall woman wearing emerald robes. _Professor McGonagall,_ I thought to myself. I knew better than to say anything, so I just let her escort me inside.

The Leaky Cauldron was just as I expected. There was a bar to one side and tables filling the centre and a fire to the side. At one of the tables I saw none other than Albus Dumbledore and another man who I didn't recognise from the Harry Potter books. _Maybe some characters just don't get shown a lot?_ The other man looked over at me and Professor McGonagall and quickly got up. The man took out his wand and aimed it at me.

"What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall cried out.

"That's the boy I was talking about. The boy who will aid Voldemort," the man said.

"Garret, that time has not come to pass," Albus said. "Lower your wand." Garret glared at me for a moment before putting his wand away.

"I'm telling you Albus, this boy can't be trusted. When he will turn we don't know," Garret began, but I interrupted him, "What are you talking about? I dunno what the hell is going on here!"

Garret looked at me confused. McGonagall looked at me with her infamous stern look I remembered reading about in the books. Dumbledore just looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Might I suggest Garret, we continue this matter another day?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Of course Albus, just send an owl to the ministry when you're ready to talk," Garret replied, bowing. With a pop, he then disapperated away.

"Please forgive Mr Garret, he has a tendency to run wild on his theories," Dumbledore apologised. "Please take a seat." I hobbled over to the table and sat down in the chair across from Dumbledore.

"Minerva, might I suggest you return to Hogwarts. Peeves is bound to scare the first years," Dumbledore suggested. With another pop, McGonagall was gone. The room became oddly silent as Dumbledore watched me. I took off my backpack and dropped it to the floor, wincing as it hit my broken leg. "Ah, let me fix that for you," Dumbledore offered. He leaned over and muttered something and my leg suddenly jolted back into place. I rolled my ankle in circles and it was as if I never broke my leg.

"Thank you, sir," I thanked. I didn't know whether or not I should've said Professor Dumbledore, but I thought best if I didn't. "Might I ask who are you?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question, don't we?" Dumbledore replied. I smiled sheepishly. "The more important question is who are you?"

"I'm Jakob Diego Klena," I said. Just as I said it, a loud boom shook The Leaky Cauldron.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm Jakob Diego Klena," I said. Just as I said it, a loud boom shook The Leaky Cauldron._

I jumped in my seat as I felt the ground of The Leaky Cauldron shake for a split second. My eyes quickly darted from side to side. I watched the door, but no one or nothing came in.

"What just happened?" I asked nervous of impending doom.

"It seems the Fates have prepared for your presence Jakob Klena," Dumbledore explained amused.

"Fates? What?" I asked confused.

"Fates are what guides us into our futures as one of the five Forces. The Fates are in other words in charge of our futures. Everything we do is because of the Fates, but some choices we make can alter our Fates. It gets complicated when seers are involved as they can see through the Inner Eye of what the future holds. When this happens, frankly I don't know what happens to the Fates beyond they get confused. The Fates in this case are prepared for you presence as a seer Jakob ," Dumbledore explained in depth.

"I'm confused. Me… as seer?" I asked. Back in the other world I had known, I knew that seers could see into the future, but how could I be a seer in this world? I only know things because of the books and extensive Harry Potter wikia.

"You know things Jakob that people don't know otherwise. You knew of me the moment you saw me. I also have a feeling you know what happens with Voldemort," Dumbledore assumed.

"I s'pose, sir," I shrugged. I mean I did know what happened to Voldemort. He later would get defeated by James and Lily's son and casted to be nothing more than a wraith a remnant of the man there once was. But then again, I don't think that James and Lily even hit it off yet. "Sir, what year is it?" I asked.

"1977," Dumbledore replied. I let that sink deep into my head. 1977. _The Marauders would be in their final year of Hogwarts_ , I thought to myself. _My mum would've been born in four years,_ I noted.

"These Forces you mentioned. What are they exactly?" I inquired.

"The world is run by five Forces. Fate. Water. Fire. Earth. Wind. These are the basic Forces that built the earth from Nothingness. Through the power of them all came a magic spark that ignited the magic in a wizard. Magic which alters the fabric of reality. These Forces are sometimes known to be wielded by Elementals. Of course though, none have been born since the eighteenth century," Dumbledore explained. _Elementals,_ I thought. _They sound pretty sick. Jakob, snap out of it,_ I mentally fought.

"Sir, could it be possible I'm an Elemental?" I asked. I mean, it didn't hurt to ask even if it's false. It'd be cool if I was an Elemental though. In books it seemed like all the cool people that got to save the day had powers. _I can save Lily and James,_ I added to my thoughts.

"Hmm an interesting question Jakob. One I'll only be able to find through you," Dumbledore reported. I looked at him then nodded. I knew what he was about to do. Legilimency. I braced myself for what was next.

He looked me in the eyes and I felt a force suddenly hit me. It reminded me of when I had hit my head against a corner table when I was younger while playing with my dog Alyssa. My mum sang to me songs from her childhood and she made all my pain disappear as if I had never hit my head. I could feel the tears building up behind my eyes. I quickly pushed the memory aside and my mind went into a state of nothing.

I looked up to Dumbledore who had a bewildered look. I wondered if he had made me go into those moments of remembering my mum.

"Professor, did you make me have that memory. Did it work?" I asked.

"Do you know of occlumency?" Dumbledore asked looking more confused than I.

"Er, last I checked no."

"It seems Jakob, you've blocked your mind. I cannot see whether you're an Elemental. Whatever memory you had I did not cause. You must let me in," Dumbledore sternly said.

"O-okay," I stuttered. Dumbledore looked into my eyes again and I felt the same force hit me. This time nothing happened. _Open!_ I yelled at myself. I tried relaxing and letting my mind open. I watched as Dumbledore sighed sadly. He then oddly looked down and noticed my necklace for the first time. I had actually forgotten I was wearing it.

"Forgive me Jakob, but I must venture into where you got your necklace," Dumbledore requested. "I cannot get through the shields of your mind, but I might be able to decipher through that necklace." I looked at Dumbledore like he was a fool. This odd moon pendant necklace I was wearing had nothing to it. No magic. Nothing. Magic didn't exist in the other world.

"Er, my mum gave it to me on my eleventh birthday. She told me that it'd protect me from evil spirits," I recalled, a few tears sliding down my face. It felt so long ago. "What's so important about this necklace anyways?"

"I think you're not telling me everything," Dumbledore said. I looked at him puzzled. Yeah I wasn't telling him stuff. Why would I share it though? "Jakob, please?"

"Fine," I said angrily. "Do you really want to know?" Dumbledore nodded. "When my mum gave it to me she told me I was a special boy that would one day have a choice of altering the future. She also told me the necklace was made of a rare rock she had found that dropped out of the sky. She told me that as long as I kept my mind blank I would hear the noises of the world around me," I began. "She told me that as long as I believed in the flow of the heart and love, I'd hear her voice wherever I go." By that point tears were trailing down my face. I tried so hard to suppress those memories and yet here I was sharing them with a fictional character who is now "real."

"Jakob, tell me again, when did she give it to you?"

"My birthday?" I wiped the tears off my face.

"When was your birthday?"

"1 April."

Dumbledore stared intensely into my eyes. If his eyes were lasers I'd be blind. I fiddled with my necklace. After almost five minutes of silence Dumbledore spoke.

"You're an Elemental."

 **Hey. Thanks for checking out my story. It really means a lot. Apologies for any errors. I made up Elementals based on the myth of Elementals being spirits than control natural elements. Everything that's not made up by me is property of J.K Rowling. Thanks BonnieBlueNinja and War Sage for pointing out the glitch in the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _You're an Elemental."_

"Haha, very funny Professor," I joked, giving off a somewhat nervous laugh. I expected Dumbledore to laugh it off too, but he just stared at me. It took a few minutes before it hit me. "Wait, you can't be serious?"

"Jakob, I am one who doesn't joke about Elementals. They're dangerous business," Dumbledore said sternly.

"And you got I'm an Elemental from _a necklace_ my mum gave to me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Of all the things he could've gone off of, my necklace was probably one of the stupidest.

"Yes, Jakob," Dumbledore replied smoothly.

"That's bull. There's no magic in the world I come from," I insisted. The most magic from the world always had some secret behind it like hiding a card under a sleeve or a secret trap door.

"Jakob, you must listen to me. You are an Elemental. Whether or not there is magic in your old world no longer matters. What matters is that you're here now and you are an Elemental," Dumbledore confirmed.

"Sir, but a necklace?" I retorted.

"That necklace is made out of mithral. Mithral is a rare rock from unknown reaches of the galaxy known to have properties that are 'magical' to say the least," Dumbledore explained. "The 'magical' properties they hold are out of this world, pardon the pun. One property of mithral is that it's able to give one power when there is none. Another is in time of need, the mithral will protect and shield the bearer."

 _So, pretty much Lord of the Rings,_ I told myself. I opened my mouth to ask Dumbledore, but then remembered that he didn't know what Lord of the Rings was.

"Okay, I might have a 'magical' necklace as you claim, but how does that explain me being an Elemental?" I questioned further. _Boy am I persistent today._

"I didn't want it to come down to this, but give me your hand," Dumbledore ordered. I looked at him confused and sceptical about what was about to occur, but placed my hand in front of him. Dumbledore mumbled something, and I felt a stinging pain run through my hand.

Slowly a large gash started forming on the top of my hand as the skin parted. I bit hard down on my. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair as blood secreted out of my hand on to the table.

"What hell Professor?" I exclaimed.

I looked up at Dumbledore hoping that he'd say something, but instead he just stared down at my hand. I followed his eyes and saw that slowly dirt was starting to cover over the gash. I tried using my okay hand to brush it aside, but slowly more and more dirt piled over it.

Soon there was a small mound covering the gash. The dirt hardened then slowly cracks started to appear. I took a deep breath as the dirt fell apart. Under the dirt, the gash was fully healed. The only trace of the gash was the lighter skin that covered it compared to my tan skin from too much time in the sun at the skatepark.

"Professor? What just happened?" I asked.

"That, Jakob, was Elemental magic," Dumbledore began, "The Forces sensed your distress, and you unknowingly willed them to heal your wound. According to legend, the Forces assume to healing wounds on their own will."

"So, why didn't the Forces fix my bone?" I questioned.

"That I do not know," Dumbledore replied. "Perhaps you aren't strong enough yet." I looked down at the table and twiddled my thumbs. "There's something else bothering you, isn't there?"

"Yes, Professor. How did I come here? Why am I here? I'm meant to be dead," I reminded. _Back in the other world, they probably would've found my scratched up body in a ditch by now. I always expected that when I died I would be able to see my mum and husky Alyssa again, but now that I'm stuck in Harry Potter, that dream is as dead as I am,_ I thought to myself.

"That's a very interesting question. Death is hard to evade as the Peverell brothers had learned. I think the answer to your questions lie with a man named Hoath," Dumbledore suggested.

"Who is this Hoath?" I asked.

"An Elemental," Dumbledore replied amused at my confusion. One thing that seemed unescapable.

"Wait, you told me that there hasn't been one since the 18th century," I recalled.

"There hasn't. Hoath has been alive since then," Dumbledore said.

"So, you want me to go talk to a guy who is almost two centuries old about why I am here?" I clarified. Dumbledore nodded. I leaned back in my chair thinking about all that has happened. "He's immortal," I said, but it sounding more like a question. Dumbledore nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk to him. Where do I find him?" I asked.

"He's a secretive man. More of a fugitive if you will. I'll send him a message, but until then lay low around here," Dumbledore suggested.

"Professor, am I, y'know, registered with the Ministry?" I asked, remembering how every magical human being was registered somehow with the Ministry.

"I do not believe so. You are not of this world, and due to that I doubt the Ministry knows of your existence… or at least for now," Dumbledore guessed.

"Okay," I said. "Guessing I should go ask Tom for a room now?"

"No. Go to Ollivanders. Tell him you're there under Dumbledore's request. He'll provide you shelter, but everything else you'll have to fend for," Dumbledore apologised. He handed me a pouch of galleons. "That should be enough to keep you covered until I can get in contact with Hoath."

"Thank you, sir," I thanked. I shuffled my feet a bit.

"And Jakob?" Dumbledore said. I looked at him, his eyes seeming to stare into my soul.

"Yes?"

"Make sure you tell no one that you're an Elemental. We're in a time of war and you are a very val-" Dumbledore quickly stopped what he was saying.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked.

"Forgive me, old age has made me forgotten what I was thinking," Dumbledore apologised, standing up. I stood up also. I picked up my backpack off the floor and slung it on to my back.

"Have a nice night, sir," I said, nodding my head.

"Wait Jakob, how old are you?" Dumbledore asked me, just before I headed for the door to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sixteen, sir," I replied.

"Be weary of your magic. You might not be registered with the Ministry, but they could still track you and send you to Azkaban for use of Elemental magic," Dumbledore warned.

"Don't worry, sir," I assured, "I don't plan on using it any time soon." With that I opened the door and walked out into the night.


End file.
